Different-sized brushes may be used when applying cosmetic or medicinal products. For example, an individual may select a larger-sized brush to apply foundation to the individual's face to enable the individual to apply the foundation to a relatively large area in a short amount of time. As another example, the individual may select a smaller-sized brush to apply blush or eye shadow to enable the individual to precisely apply the blush to a relatively small area. However, carrying multiple brushes may be inconvenient, particularly when traveling, due to the amount of space taken up by the multiple brushes.